


Cuddling > Sparring

by pepemum



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Height difference, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Smut, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Spooning, fluff oneshot, klance, klance fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 14:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepemum/pseuds/pepemum
Summary: One sparring session leads to cuddles and confessions for Keith and Lance.





	Cuddling > Sparring

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry about not updating my "Voltron: Miraculous Ladybug AU" like I said I would, things came up, but a new chapter will be up soon!  
> For now, take this crummy one-shot that I wrote in less than an hour!  
> Have a good one!

Lance ducked, dodging another sloppy punch from the training drone, he swung his gun and knocked the robot in the back of the ‘knees’ sending it toppling to the floor. Keith sighed from a few meters away, tutting and shaking his head.  
“Lance, although that worked, you shouldn’t use your gun to attack hands on, unless you can figure out a way to transform your gun into a sword”, said Keith disapprovingly.  
“End training sequence”, spoke Lance through gritted teeth, collapsing to the floor in a sweaty mess as the robot disappeared, looking up to glare at Keith. “Alright then Samurai, what should I do?”.  
Keith walked over to Lance, offering a hand to help him up. Lance took it grumpily, and stood up, his back aching.  
“Move backwards and shoot him, it’s what you do best, right?” Keith suggested. However, Lance was exhausted so, instead of agreeing with Keith and bragging about his awesome sharpshooting skills, he limped past, heading towards the showers.  
“I’m going to call it quits for today Keith, we’ve been training for hours now, I’m tired” said Lance, voice low and quiet. Keith found this endearing, it was uncommon for Lance to be so quiet. Keith and Lance had been ‘crushing’ on each other, for a long time now. Everyone knew, except of course Keith and Lance. But lately, everyone (mostly Pidge) had grown tired of this pining and decided action must be taken, so the others developed a plan. Thanks to Allura, Keith and Lance were paired together for everything, missions, chores, and somehow, they even found a way to get them to train and eat together.  
Shiro was always telling Keith to ‘confess to Lance already, he likes you!’, and everyone was telling Lance to ‘hurry up and make Keith your boyfriend!’, yet neither of them acted upon it until now.

 

Lance climbed out of the shower, still blushing because holy crap, Keith touched his hand, they basically held hands, even if it was just Keith helping him up. Lance dried off, blow dried his hair, and put on his normal clothes, his baggy hoodie reminded him of home, but instead of reminiscing about beaches, rain and his family, he was distracted by Keith standing outside of the change rooms. Keith was blushing, his ears were bright red, like his freckled face. He walked stiffly over to Lance.  
“Keith what’s wrong?” Lance was concerned, Keith looked pained, like he was holding his breath.  
“I um…” Keith paused and let out a shaky breath, “Lance I like you, a lot-“ but he was cut off by Lance.  
“Oh no you don’t! I’m saying it first” Lance said, moving closer, grasping Keith’s hands. Keith looked confused, like he had just been rejected.  
“Lance, what the hell just let me talk-“, Keith sputtered. Lance cut him off, by pressing his lips to Keith’s. It was messy, but it was glorious, they’d both been waiting so long for this moment. Their lips interlocked perfectly, and they put their arms around each other, Lance’s arms draped around Keith’s shoulders and Keith’s arms fitting snugly around Lance’s waist. Keith was the first to break the kiss, they were both gasping for air.  
“Keith, I wanted to say I liked you first, no fair!” Lance wheezed, and Keith only giggled, re-connecting their lips. This time Lance broke the kiss.  
“It’s not a competition, Lance” Keith muttered, his blush deepened as Lance moved his face closer to his.  
“Keith, of course it is, and that’s why I’m going to be the first to ask, if you wanted to be my boyfriend?”. Keith grinned, soft dimples forming on his face.  
“Yes Lance, I would love that”. Then instead of kissing Lance, he hugged him, which caught Lance off guard as Keith snuggled his head into the crook of Lance’s neck. Then something else caught Lance off guard, everyone was watching them. From the entrance of the training deck. Pidge and Hunk fist bumped, Coran wiped a tear from his eye and Shiro and Allura’s eyes were filled with pride.  
“Uhmmm Keith…” Lance nudged him to turn around, and Keith went bright red upon seeing the others.  
“Guys what the hell?!” Lance squealed. Pidge cackled manically and everyone else laughed.  
“Oh my god…”, muttered Keith, turning back around to bury his face into Lance’s chest.  
“Hey lovebirds, I recorded that!” said Pidge, “I’ll be sure to play it at your wedding”.  
“Pidge, you’re evil incarnate” Lance glared.

Not long after their confession, everyone was in bed, sound asleep, the buzz of the ships engines in the distance. Keith and Lance’s quarters were a room apart, and everyone’s rooms were in the same corridor. After they both confessed, Lance didn’t really want to be separated from Keith, and he was sure Keith felt the same. Lance slipped out of bed and put on his fluffy blue lion slippers. The soft padding of Lance’s steps against the tiled floor was the only sound aside from the ships engine. He winced as his bedroom door opened loudly, it was making too much noise and it would wake the others up, he was trying to be a cool ninja sharpshooter!  
As he slipped out of his bedroom and scooted to the left towards Keith’s room, he heard a soft gasp.  
“Lance!?” Whispered Keith confusedly. Lance was startled and turned to see Keith down the corridor.  
“Keith?! What are you doing?”  
“Probably the same thing as you” Keith said, grinning.  
“Come here then!” Lance beamed, Keith shuffled over to Lance, who then tugged him into his room.  
“Woah Lance, at least take me to dinner first”, said Keith, as Lance moved to sit on his bed.  
“Oh my god, you sound like me”, snickered Lance “Just come and cuddle mullet-head”. Now THAT, was an offer Keith couldn’t refuse, so he went and sat next to Lance.  
Lance then tackled him in a hug, making Keith yelp, Lance just giggled. They stayed like that for a while, then Lance snuggled into Keith and somehow, they ended up spooning, but neither of them were complaining. Lance’s arms were around Keith’s waist, and Lance had his head resting on Keith’s. Keith’s hair smelled of cinnamon, and sweat of course, but Lance didn’t mind.  
Keith’s hands gripped Lance’s, and he could feel Lance’s chest pushed flush against his back. Keith could hear Lance’s heartbeat and he could feel his soft breathing against his head. They stayed like this until they fell asleep. This was the most comfortable they had been in a while.


End file.
